Ajedrez en primavera
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: En invierno era la felicidad para ella. A él no le importa la estación, en la mente de quien ama no hay amor de vuelta. "Pienso que estamos en el corredor de las ratas, donde los hombres muertos perdieron sus huesos." [Este fic participa en el reto especial "Nobelpriset i litteratur" del foro Groovy Mutations"]


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Marvel y Fox. Los títulos de ambos drabbles y la intención de cada uno provienen de la mente de T.S. Elliot y su poema "La Tierra Baldía".

Este fic participa en el reto especial "Nobelpriset i litteratur" del foro Groovy Mutations.

Pueden o no escuchar el Nocturno Op. 9 No. 2 de Chopin.

* * *

 **\- Ajedrez en primavera -**

 **.**

 _El entierro de los muertos._

Elizabeth atesora el invierno como un caleidoscópico amontonamiento de imágenes y sensaciones, todas de una fría nota confortante. Los árboles azotados por las ventiscas heladas de la temporada lánguida, el crepitar del fuego rojo consumiéndose en el hogar, el humo ascendiendo en espirales por la chimenea y el olor dulce del chocolate en la taza junto a su mano.

Frotándose los antebrazos, piensa en la calidez de la manta que la envolvía y recuerda los joviales ojos azules que la contemplaban alborozados antes de pasarle ese par de gloriosas alas por la espalda, envolviéndola entre tersas plumas a sabiendas de que el frío pasaría pronto y ella tendría que elegir entre manta o alas.

Invierno, época de decisiones fáciles.

Siempre envuelta en alas. Acostumbrada a ellas, podía proclamarlas propias.

Suyas las alas, suyo el ángel.

Él era suyo.

Sus alas, su libertad, la parte de ella que no entendía y la entregaba a él.

Ella era de él.

Caballero, rebelde, príncipe americano. Lo que Elizabeth no entendía, era todo suyo.

Así, ahora quedaba una incertidumbre.

Los fragmentos incomprensibles y erosionados de Elizabeth que fueran propiedad legítima de Warren, ¿habrían sido sepultados con él? ¿Acaso podrían haber vuelto a ella?

El asco entremezclado con miedo.

Ella no los quería de vuelta.

Ella lo quería a él de vuelta. La tranquila gloria de su silueta cortándose contra el cielo crepuscular, alas laxas, postura erguida. No veía sus ojos pero intuía su felicidad.

Y felicidad es todo lo que Elizabeth no tiene ahora, en primavera.

Anhela los días de invierno, qué días más desdichados son estos.

 _‹‹Abril es el mes más cruel.››_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Una partida de ajedrez._

Erik no ostenta el hábito, pero Charles percibe el tenue olor a cigarrillo cuando se sienta frente a él, un tablero de ajedrez entre ambos. Acomoda las piernas, se inclina un poco y frunce los labios. Eleva la vista e invita al contrario a comenzar el juego con un ademán de su mano.

El aroma se pierde al hacer el primer movimiento, el peón avanza y todo pensamiento acerca de Erik y el seco aroma de su inexistente cigarrillo sobre un cenicero se diluye en la imperiosa necesidad de echar un vistazo dentro de la mente del otro mutante.

Traga saliva, mira el tablero. Es su turno, estira la mano y lleva a cabo el movimiento de rutina.

Le gusta la vehemente ansia que acomete a su mutación. Solo un rápido vistazo, se dice nervioso. Solo aquí y ahora, después de todo, el auténtico deseo de mirar dentro de la mente de su amigo nunca llega salvo cuando está ahí, sentado frente a él en medio de otra partida de ajedrez.

Ha sido así por largos años, pero Charles nunca se atrevió. Jamás ha hurgado en la mente de Erik (nunca sin una razón superior), guiado por aquélla avidez que parece causarle un cosquilleo no del todo desagradable en el cuerpo.

Mantiene la claridad, respira, frota levemente sus nudillos, dándole salida a aquella ansiedad. Vuelve a ser su turno, mira fijamente a Erik, que es todo concentración y una ocasional mirada astuta. Es como si supiera aquello que Charles desea. Lo conoce y lo reta.

Charles tensa los labios en una sonrisa y otro peón es empujado en el tablero.

 _‹‹¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué? Nunca sé lo que piensas. Piensa.››_

El telépata gana de nuevo. Erik parece decepcionado y aliviado a iguales cantidades. Charles no ha tanteado aquella específica parte de sus pensamientos en busca de lo que no se menciona.

Charles continúa asido a la segura farsa que ha creado en torno al amo del magnetismo, erigiendo perdurables monumentos a un sentimiento que no se comparte, no porque Erik Lehnsherr no quiera.

Es más simple, no puede.

 _‹‹Pienso que estamos en el corredor de las ratas, donde los hombres muertos perdieron sus huesos. ››_

 ** _._**

* * *

 **A T.S. Elliot:** Usted confió en mí, señor. Usted confió en mí y yo le fallé.

 **A los pastelitos que tuvieron a bien leerse esto** : Sí, no hice justicia a uno de los mejores poemas jamás escritos en mi deseo de participar en el reto más genial jamás abierto en FF t_t

En mi defensa, aquél era un trabajo demasiado superior, inalcanzable para mis pobres dotes de escritora. Cuando comprendí que no lograría una proeza tal como _adaptar_ "La tierra baldía", me conformé con elegir dos de las cinco partes que lo conforman, tomar sus títulos y sacar un poco de inspiración de ellos. Solo eso…

En fin, ¿comentarios?


End file.
